


The Treasure Box and Movie Night with Frank

by itismesee



Series: The Family You Create Universe [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Don't Like Don't Read, Frank and Foggy are starting to become friends?, It is just cute, Little!Matt, M/M, Matt is a Nelson fight me, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sorry Not Sorry, Treasure box - Freeform, and good, and learning, doesn't have to be tho, foggy is a good friend, frank is soft, giving of presents to stop the guilt face, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Foggy was trying to find a way to explain it.It all started as a way to give Matt things without the guilt face. It was manipulation in the best sense. At least that is what Foggy always considered it as.





	The Treasure Box and Movie Night with Frank

Foggy was trying to find a way to explain it.

It all started as a way to give Matt things without the guilt face. It was manipulation in the best sense. At least that is what Foggy always considered it as. Mama Nelson had given him a big talking to after dragging Matt home for his first visit. Anna Nelson was a kind lovely woman, and apparently, she already knew Matt was family and she was not going to have any of Foggy’s ignorance. 

So Foggy had always been careful about gifts. He did not give handy downs to Matt as a habit and those that could be put in that category where special Nelson (and Murdock) Family things, like Granddad’s special lucky pen. No Matthew Murdock, unofficially Nelson was only to get new things of greater or more value of what Foggy got. 

Now that never erased the guilt™ face that Matt wore for days if not weeks afterward. It broke Foggy’s heart too much to deal with any longer. So he devised the great plan! He was going to get Matt so used to presents that he would only have the guilt ™ face at Nelson Christmas where other people could suffer with him. 

He knew it had to be something small and could be consistent enough without making Matt feel like he had to ‘give’ something back. He didn’t think it would stay such a theme, but he started off with desk toys he placed on the desk divider. Foggy thought he was a genius, sticking a new plastic dinosaur there every week or so. Matt enjoyed them, but then let it drop that he liked ‘Foggy’s toys’. It was a complete fail.

Thankfully Foggy made a save with the ‘Treasure box’. Now Foggy liked his action figures and miniatures and Momma Nelson controlled the chaos by keeping it all into one box. If he wanted a new one, well it had to be given to a cousin or donated. It was a fair system and as Matt didn’t have one, Foggy made him one. He explained it as a ‘Nelson Tradition’.

“Oh come on Matty! Here take it, this way I can add more to my collection. I put your name in red of course, but Candy helped and added your name in very sloppy Braille bedazzle red right underneath it. Come on it is Tradition!”

Thankfully it didn’t take too much after the initial pushing, and the favorite Dinosaur was the first in Matt’s Treasure Box. Foggy now was careful not mention he had made Matt’s box a bit bigger, but if ever asked it was Momma Nelson that bought the box and Matt was her favorite child. When Matt tried to give him a one, he took it but was ready to explain that it was special enough to keep even if his box was so full already it only really could fit one more. Matt soon settled into just accepting the little figures. Victory achieved! 

Over the years Foggy bought more little toys and figures to sit on Matt’s desk and then rotated into the treasure box for new ones. Sometimes Foggy would stick to themes, like ocean creatures, or one fantastic courtroom set he found and had gotten a set for himself too. At some point, Matt had started adding to the displays Foggy created and then making his own. It had made Foggy so happy to see that Matt enjoyed them.

When Candy visited them in college she brought her own box and made Matt compare their collections. Foggy came home from class to find them on the floor toys strewn out in wacky scenes and Candy and Matt’s faces screwed up in concentration to stack as many figures as the can. They got to four feet before it collapsed on them. Candy ended up leaving a purple dragon on Matt’s desk when she left. 

Foggy and Matt continued to set them up at every desk they had at the internships they had, and then on the desks of their own law office. Even though they hadn’t lived with each other for years, Foggy still made sure to sneak in a new figure into Matt’s box when he visited his apartment. It always appeared on Matt’s desk in a new set up a few days later. Sometimes he’ll even see Matt fiddling with it while listening to case notes.

It really changed a bit when Foggy and Matt moved back in together. The secret of Daredevil was over and done with as much as it could be. It was hard for Foggy to be so upset with Matt when he was hurting so much. Between being Daredevil and his depression just getting worse Matt just wasn’t able to take care of himself anymore. And Foggy was family, so he did what he could. 

They found a good-as-you-can-get apartment in the kitchen and it helped. Foggy wasn’t as worried, Matt had someone there when he came home at night and could be there when he broke down consistently on a weekly basis. There was first aid training traded for cooking lessons and doctor visits were easier when Foggy was there. It was good but neither of them liked the idea of being in each other’s space after awhile. Foggy still snored and Matt is still a neat freak so Foggy can’t leave dishes in the sink. But Matt liked to do laundry for them both and would pick out the best produce for Foggy’s latest cooking adventure and found he did like to hear Foggy moving around instead of the quite apartment and a loud city.

That being said they learned to develop a time of being near each other without needing to interact for the sake of their friendship, giving each other as much of a break from the constant company as you can in a tiny apartment. So movie nights become important. Foggy loved to give personal descriptions, but unless it was a special movie or a specific, not daily movie time- he turned on the video description. It filled the silence, they both were in the room but they could still do their own thing. 

Often Foggy choose to write, either to catch on paperwork or write sail mail to his sentimental family or if he felt the inspiration just fanfiction- which he would the only secret he would keep from Matt and it would be taken to his grave. Matt started out with meditation, sitting on the floor crisscross. In those early days however that was the time, Matt would just have too many feelings. The movie would be put on pause and Foggy was a great friend, but eventually, he had to point out to Matt that, “ this meditation thing is not working bud.” 

So when Foggy picked Matt up from the therapist office that week he pasted Foggy a ‘grounding’ pamphlet. Matt’s therapist Jamie had been very apologetic for not having a handy Braille or assessable digital copy and did send a digital copy the next day. It ended up being okay because Matt usually wanted Foggy’s input anyway.

So they went through the list of techniques, and one included touch sensory activities. ‘Hold something with a texture you like and focus on it’, ‘create different textures in clay and pay attention to how many different shapes and textures you can make or how they are different’, and so forth. It led Foggy to suggest using the treasure box. At one point he had gotten into finding strange textured figures, some with fur, feathers, and shells- just to see if Matt could figure out what it was. He, of course, guessed every one of them correctly, and Foggy had changed to new themes was still on the hunt for one that would trip him up. 

It ended up working out and quickly became routine. A movie or show would go on after dinner or sometimes with dinner, Foggy would take time to sit on the couch and write and Matt would sit on the floor with his box. It started out with just feeling them one by one before setting them back into the box, then sometimes he would organize them in groups, and on rare occasions, he would set them up on the coffee table in scenes. On bad nights he was known to sit right next to Foggy’s feet, back or side touching Foggy’s legs as he fiddled with his box. It wasn’t always the space they were looking for at night, but it was enough that Foggy had emotional space and Matt didn’t feel alone.

Then there was Frank. Foggy wasn’t sure what to think about their relationship, considering the rocky start- if that is what you call fighting on rooftops in costumes. He wasn’t sure how to give a shovel talk to him but he did what he could the first morning he found Frank cooking breakfast in just PJ pants. Dear Lord, he isn’t sure who he scared honestly. 

Matt and Frank’s relationship had started to become rather serious and Frank was showing up more and not just for sleepovers. In fact, he stayed after dinner all and came to daily movie night. Which is why Foggy was now sitting at the kitchen table with Frank, trying to figure out how to explain the treasure box. 

Honestly Foggy was a bit surprised that Matt came out with the box. He had been anxious all day so really he should have known he would want some comfort. Matt was anxious then too, tense all over when he came out with it. Frank hadn’t really paid him any mind, but Foggy saw the battle within Matt still standing in the doorway of his bedroom. 

“Matt, you invested in a movie choice? I was going to let Frank choose if not.” He got a stiff headshake before he settled on the floor, not his usual spot. He sat between Frank and Foggy who were situated on the couch and set up towards Foggy. 

Okay, Okay, this is good. This is okay. Frank don’t you fucking dare. You will lose all the good credit you have for me.

Foggy just kept thinking at Matt good thoughts as he watched Frank’s reaction. You go Matty, good! Use that healthy coping mechanism. Fuck Frank- Foggy Approved Action. 

Thankfully Frank just picked out a movie and didn’t say anything. Every once in a while he would look down thoughtfully, sometimes a bit confused. When Frank started to stare for too long and Matt’s shoulders became tense Foggy would say something.

“No story or scene tonight?”

Matt seemed to calm easily, answering fairly quickly before going back organizing the figures into small groups. Foggy even found himself watching for little bits of time, trying to figure out the pattern. When Matt seemed to feel Frank and Foggy both staring at him and slowed his movements all tense again. Ah, shit, no Matty this is good- don’t feel bad.

“Is it by the texture thing or the personal opinions thing?” Foggy returned to his writing as Matt murmured that it was texture. Frank did a small nod and followed suit to watch the movie.

The night had then passed without incident but Foggy the next morning was waiting for either Matt to tell him Frank fucked up or for Frank to comment. Matt walked out for church and that left Frank and Foggy nursing their second coffee of the morning, and Frank asked. 

“So anything special about the box of toys?”, he watched Foggy over the top of his cup.

It had taken him a bit to formulate how this had all played out. 

“It started off as a way to get him used to gifts and with my family, he wouldn’t have survived if I didn’t condition him early. It just kind of evolved from there?” He was messing up his hair pushing his hand through it. Frank nodded sipping at his coffee, silent, waiting. 

How could he make him understand? 

“Look don’t tell anyone this or even Matt- Matt don't listen otherwise your face will be so red I’ll know- Once he mentioned how it was like having tangible love? He was really drunk, and I don’t know, it was like even if I don’t tell him every second of the day when he is sad or anxious he can hold a little symbol of it. It is also just nice to touch them and it helps him calm down enough to sleep- and dear lord does he need sleep. You have to see how grouchy he is in the morning?” Foggy took a deep breath as he saw Frank nod with a smile.

“Think it’s okay to ask him about it or is it one of those avoided topics I keep running into?”

Oh, Frank, you earned a nice solid point there bud. Your learning and asking and everything. 

“Yeah, you can make it strange okay? Don’t fuck it up, it’s cute and it makes him happy and less sad on bad days.” He was brave enough to bump Frank’s shoulder on his way up for his third cup of coffee.

In the end, Frank didn’t really ‘ask’ or ‘talk’ to Matt about it. Rather he started becoming a regular to movie time, sometimes would ask questions too and if some army men made it into the box- Frank certainly didn’t know how. Also, they were Marines thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
